The Passion in Her Eyes
by supersalvarul
Summary: In this quick little one shot Caroline and Klaus are together and are going on a trip to Boston together. Enjoy!


The two of them had just started going out, things were getting pretty serious between them and everyone knew it. Elena wasn't really sure how she felt about them, Klaus and Caroline that is. Lately it seemed like they were spending all of their time together. And to be honest that's exactly what they were doing.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Caroline said, standing up from her place on the couch. She eyed Klaus up and down satisfied with his outfit.

"I never thought that it would take me longer than you to get ready, love. When I'm with you I feel like I have to try harder to make myself look good next to you." He was wearing a black suit, black dress pants and a maroon tie.

Rebekah had gotten them tickets to a play that , actually, she didn't actually buy them she had received them from an admirer something she obviously didn't have time for. The new couple was more than happy to snag tickets like that. They just wanted some alone time for a change.

"You look hot though." Caroline sighed, pretending to fan herself.

"Stop being overdramatic. Let's go we're running late," He helped her up from the couch and held his arm out so that she could link hers in his. "Shall we?" He smiled at her.

"Oh we shall." She laughed putting her free hand up to her mouth to stop the excessive laughter from coming out.

Klaus was always such a gentleman, but she wasn't used to it. It took her awhile to get used to his proper language and how he holds the door open for her, things like that. He was just generally perfect towards her.

The two of them walked to Klaus's car and began the drive to Boston, where the play was being held.

He placed one hand on the steering wheel, and looked over at her.

"You're beautiful love." He commented as Caroline was struggling with her seatbelt all frazzled. She just laughed and stared at him a piece of her blonde hair falling over her eye.

"You think so? Because right now I feel like an idiot I can't even buckle this thing." She shot her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Let me help you." He laughed and shook his head. Caroline's face got extremely red.

"Erm. thanks."

He leaned over and tipped back her chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

The butterflies inside Caroline's stomach were dancing around feverishly. Klaus pulled back and started the car a huge grin on his face. Caroline just turned to look out the window trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her by the kiss. She wore a smile on her face as well, it was impossible for her to be upset around Klaus.

He started driving, looking over at Caroline, who was still looking away. He drove with his left hand and held his right hand out so that Caroline's could be placed in his.

The two of them had been to Boston only one other time. They came here to go to a baseball game with Elena, Elijah, Jeremy and Bonnie. The Boston skyline was darkening in the light of the sunset.

Caroline stared out the window in amazement. No matter how many times she had seen a sunset before the beauty of it still never got old to her. She pointed out the window telling Klaus everything that she saw. She got so excited that her grip tightened on his hand quite frequently, but he didn't mind it.

He wished he wasn't driving so he could watch her get excited. Every now and again he would catch a sneak peak of her face, lighting up as she pointed to a tall building, naming it and explaining what it was to him. She sometimes forgot that he had been around a lot longer than she has. He thought she was the most stunning girl he has ever seen.

"We're almost there! I remember this exactly you want to turn left here and then we can park and then— OH look at that Klaus!" She started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What is it love?" He laughed about to turn left.

"Turn right! turn right!" She screamed excitedly.

Klaus listened and turned right and pulled into a giant parking lot. From this parking lot there was a small strip lined with street lights. All of this was next to the ocean, it was an incredible view.

"Can we walk it please! Do we have enough time?" She asked already getting out of the car and running around to Klaus's side.

"Of course we can, I'm sure we have plenty of time, love." He ogled at the sight of her wearing a tight black knee length dress with little silver rhinestones around the straps.

"YES!" She laughed and grabbed his hand and started to run down to the path. "This is completely perfect!" She yelled, letting go of his hand and standing in the middle of the paved path.

She let her arms form a straight line and spun in a few circles her hair flowing around her and her heels making clicking sounds. Klaus was practically getting high off of her personality and he loved every second of it. He leaned up against one of the lampposts and folded his arms

"You are crazy Miss Forbes."

"So what! I like being crazy," She laughed and started running off down the path. "Come on old man bet you can't catch me." She looked back at him and then started running faster.

The thing about Klaus was that he could never hold back from a challenge. He smirked and started running. She should have known that this was one bet she wasn't going to win. Klaus caught up to her within seconds and pulled her into his arms.

"That's not fair you cheated!" She laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"How did I cheat? You told me to chase you and you know that I am much faster than you. Shouldn't have challenged me." He smiled down at her and refused to let go.

The two of them stood on the path looking out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to set more and the sky was changing from pinks and oranges to more dark blue shades.

Caroline liked the feeling of his warm arms wrapped around her stomach. She pulled them in closer to her and tilted her head back into his chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"If you had one wish what would it be?" She asked him, still staring at the sky.

"To stay in this moment here with you for all eternity." He said without thinking.

She didn't reply, just stood there smiling, relieved to know that he felt the same way that she did in that second. She didn't have any worries all of them seemed to have melted away, it was just the two of them and the beautiful Boston skyline.

"I will always love you." He leaned down, moving her hair and whispered in her ear.

"And I will always love you." She said, turning around and kissing him full out.

The two of them sat down on the rocks barefoot letting the water kiss their feet. Caroline kept trying to splash water on Klaus which turned into a water fight. They splashed water on each other while laughing the whole time.

Caroline hadn't really ever heard Klaus laugh all that much before, she was pleased that she was the one that could bring out the best in him.

All the water had made Caroline begin to shiver, so Klaus took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulder to warm her up. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder letting her hair flow over his arm.

The two of them had completely forgotten that they had tickets to a play and ended up missing the whole thing. Time got away from them on that short stretch of sidewalk and they stayed in Boston a lot longer than they had planned. Enjoying each others company and falling even more in love than they were before. It was a flawless night for the both of them, one they would remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
